


王都是追求快乐的

by Sunf_shirley



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, 注意！是辆伪童车
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunf_shirley/pseuds/Sunf_shirley
Summary: 是FGO的梅林×A闪，有闪闪喝下返老还童药后发生的限制级情节（但并不涉及插入），但内在还是A闪，并不是幼吉尔。雷的朋友请赶快点右上角的x退出啊！！！！！我tag都打好了千万别说误点进来被雷了啊！！！！！！！！！！！以及本篇实际是送给亲友的生贺，梗由亲友提供（最多加了点作者自己的性癖），希望看到这里还觉得ok可以往下看的读者老爷能好好享受本文（给自己的吉尔放个假.jpg





	王都是追求快乐的

刚走出修炼场的吉尔伽美什被梅林拦了下来，来者一脸漫不经心的笑容让英雄王有种不祥的预感，而梅林接下来的提议也让这份预感大致得到了印证。

“我想好了，这次王就来试试我特制的返老还童药吧~”说完梅林不知从哪里掏出一个装着少许液体的小瓶子，同时向吉尔伽美什wink了一下示意。

“哈？本王自己就有返老还童药水，不需要……”

“不不不，我们事先可是说好输了的话就要按照我的想法做一件事哦。还是说，”梅林说着将脸突然凑近，与吉尔伽美什四目相对，“您是要反悔吗，m-y –l-o-r-d？”最后甚至踮起脚凑到吉尔伽美什的耳边，缓缓吐出往常只会对亲近之人才会使用的称呼。

尽管内心清楚梅林这次肯定做了一些小动作，但这么明显地想要用激将的方法让自己去完成一件事也挺少见的，姑且就看看他到底想干些什么吧。追求愉悦的本性让吉尔伽美什接下那瓶药，脸上挂着惯常嘲讽的笑容，说：“哦？姑且就让本王来试试你的‘小把戏‘吧，要是让王扫兴了可是罪无可恕哦。”语罢转身朝自己的房间走去。

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“午安，梅林大、哥、哥~^_^”幼吉尔从门边探出半个身子，带着往常熟悉的笑容朝梅林打招呼。

但梅林并不如平常那样回礼，反而饶有兴致地走到幼吉尔身前蹲下，眼含笑意地说道：“王又找到什么好玩的东西了吗，怎么这么叫我？”

“大哥哥干嘛像对那个金闪闪一样对待我？”幼吉尔有点生气地鼓起了包子脸，“即便是同一个‘我‘也是不一样的哦。’’”

然而梅林似乎不为所动，依然保持着笑容看着眼前的“幼吉尔”，并没有接话。

两人就这样一言不发地对峙了几十秒，沉默的气氛最终在“幼吉尔”突然爆发出的大笑声中被打破了：“呼哈哈哈哈！梅林，你这家伙可真有意思呢。”俨然是那个英雄王的口吻，“说吧，你是怎么认出本王的？至少来这里的路上那个迦勒底的亚从者可是完全没察觉啊。”

是的，眼前这个双手抱胸、一副愉悦笑容的“幼吉尔”正是英雄王吉尔伽美什喝下之前梅林交给他的“特制”的返老还童药变化而来的。至于为什么没有变成真正的幼吉尔那样的性格，大概都是梅林“捣的鬼”吧。

“王始终是王，我怎么会认错。”说着，梅林伸出没拿法杖的右手捏住吉尔伽美什的下巴抬起了英雄王的头，“这双眼可是看遍人类的悲喜，和幼体的您完全不同呢。”

吉尔伽美什始终用那带着高高在上的傲慢笑容看着梅林的一举一动，以前会让人内心发凉的表情用现在这幅小孩的姿态做起来少了些许恶意，平白增添几丝可爱的成分。这样的模样让梅林心里莫名涌出一股冲动，想要对这孩子做点什么。

或许是英雄王如今幼童般的身躯掩盖了一部分危险感，梅林凭着那股冲动一下子将眼前的小孩抱了起来，转身向房间内的那张大床走去，甚至还记得用魔术将门自动掩上。

“杂种，真是好大的胆子。居然将本王抱起来，这份不敬就算是死也无法谢罪哦。”尽管嘴上说着降罪的话语，但吉尔伽美什兴味渐浓，他大概猜出梅林的意图了。既然敢在王面前耍小聪明，就让王来好好“惩罚”这个“不敬之人”吧。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

梅林直接将吉尔伽美什放在了床上。

英雄王坐在床边，用手肘支撑着身体，顺势仰躺在大床上。而梅林也得寸进尺地将上半身前压，两手撑在吉尔伽美什肩旁，埋头凑近身下人的锁骨说：“哼哼~王这幅小孩的样子实在是让我趣味盎然呢，不如我们继续昨天的事吧？”

经由梅林的话而想到昨天差点在修炼场角落发生的“意外”，吉尔伽美什眯起了他的血眸，回道：“既然如此，这次就由本王来。”说着一个翻身竟将梅林压在身下，两人的体位瞬间发生了改变，“这可是我对你的惩罚啊。王来亲自动手，感到荣幸吧。”话音刚落，吉尔伽美什身后亮起了王之财宝的光芒，一条发着光的绳子出现在英雄王的手中。趁着梅林还没从体位的突然变化中回过神来，吉尔伽美什迅速用绳子将梅林的双手捆住，法杖被随手扔在了一边。

“吓？！王？？您是想干什么？！”梅林显然被眼前的变故吓得不轻，“还有我的腰，痛痛痛……”说着试图挣开绳索的束缚捶捶刚刚被突然的动作伤害到的“老腰”。然而英雄王的藏品自然不会是凡品，无论怎么尝试，捆住双手的绳子完全没有松动的迹象。

要是会大发慈悲放过“捉弄”了自己的人就不是吉尔伽美什了，不管是小的那个，还是大的这个，王都有千百种方法让人后悔。当然，针对眼前这个老滑头，吉尔伽美什有更加合适的方法让梅林认输。就比如，接下来这种。

英雄王骑跨在梅林的大腿上，小手伸进梅林的长袍外套，摸索着一点点解开下裤，接着一把握住了身下人的敏感处，笑道：“呼哈哈，本王的惩罚可是独一份呢，要好好享受啊。”边说着，手也开始上下动起来。

尽管两人其实已经做了不少次，但吉尔伽美什主动抚慰梅林的次数依然屈指可数，王早就习惯了享受，当然偶尔的情趣还是可以做一做，显然吉尔伽美什将这次也当做了梅林的一时兴起。他左手撑在床上，右手动作着，同时观察着梅林的反应。

而梅林看起来对吉尔伽美什的举动相当受用的样子，即便双手受缚，整个人显得相当放松，甚至享受地眯起了眼，只有偶尔几声粗喘以及逐渐发硬的下身暴露了他的真实情况。“看来这样的惩罚对你来说还远远不够啊。”吉尔伽美什一边说着，一边匍匐下身子，将头埋下，用嘴含住了梅林硬挺。

“啊哈……”这份刺激确实不小，本可以保持轻松姿态的梅林被吉尔伽美什的“突然”袭击激得忍不住呻吟出声，这也恰好给了英雄王继续做下去的反馈。他先是舔了舔顶端的孔，接着张口含住整个顶端，同时舌头绕着尖端打着圈、发出啧啧的声音。

“唔，王……”梅林皱起了好看的眉头，被捆住的双手不由地前伸轻拢正埋首在自己腿间的头上，似是感到不适般想要推开，但那向下按的力度和一动不动注视着金色脑袋的目光却在诉说着主人的喜欢。

“唔嗯……啧啧……你这家伙，没有我的允许不准射出来。”吐出口中的异物，吉尔伽美什抬头，摆出了一个幼吉尔经常做出的纯真的笑容，甚至配合着歪了歪头说，“这就是我对你的惩罚，梅林大哥哥~”

幼年的身体，搭配上明显不符合外表的色气动作，梅林的下腹迅速窜上一股酥痒，差点就要忍不住喷发出来。该说真不愧是人类最古的王吗，这方面的知识相当精通呢，对男性简直一击必杀，连身为人与梦魇混血、本应无欲无求的自己也无法抵抗。梅林无奈地想着，希望吉尔伽美什能就此打住，但他清楚喜欢搞事的英雄王不会轻易善罢甘休，这让他内心深处有了点别样的期待。

果然，吉尔伽美什开始侧头舔起了柱身，舌尖顺着隐隐约约的青筋自下而上，像是在描绘什么缓缓舔舐。吮吸的同时还会看看红着脸盯着自己的梅林，不时停下动作朝梅林像幼吉尔那样天真地笑笑，看得梅林全身越发躁动。待自己的唾液差不多完全覆盖了整个柱体后，吉尔伽美什对准顶部的孔，“啵”地留下一个吻。

“嗯哈……”终于，这个亲吻像是最后一根稻草，压垮了梅林所有的自制力，白色的浊液自硬挺的下身喷发而出，正好洒在吉尔伽美什整张脸上。白色粘稠液体呈溅射状四散，额前的刘海、长长的金色睫毛以及方才一直“作恶”的唇上，到处都是精液的痕迹。突然的状况让两人都愣住了，而脸上难受的质感又使吉尔伽美什很快找回了神志。

“该死的，你对本王干了什么？”吉尔伽美什捏了一下梅林闯祸的棍子，额角冒起了生气的十字。

敏感处传来的疼痛也让梅林回过神，糟糕，这下闯大祸了。一时间什么情趣、热潮消失得一干二净，只剩下满满的苦恼。这位王可能真的生气了，看着眼前这位王明显气得不轻的样子，梅林头疼地苦笑着，在脑海中拼命寻找着能让英雄王暂时消气的理由。

但现实却让整件事变得更加复杂起来。只听见“砰”的一声轻响，原本维持着幼年形态的英雄变了回来，成年的黄金躯体压在梅林身上，面部陡然棱角分明使得吉尔伽美什隐忍怒气的模样平添一份让人惧怕的寒意。

啊哈哈，这下是真的惨了。

——END——

与此同时迦勒底的某个房间内。

“不知道那个大家伙怎么样了呢……”回想起之前梅林向自己索要返老还童药、说是要和英雄王玩个游戏的场景，幼吉尔愉快地眯起了眼，“希望大哥哥能替我好好教训一次那个金闪闪哦~”

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，就在这里停住吧。剩下的相信各位都能想象出来啦~:)


End file.
